The Octonauts and the Snappy Shell
'The Octonauts and the Snappy Shell '''is the 44th episode of Season 13. Summary Kwazii reunites with Soft Shell (now a full grown sea turtle) who needs his help when a Snappy Turtle decides to make a new home in the beach where Soft Shell and the other baby sea turtles hatched from their eggs years ago. Plot The episode begins in the Octopod where Kwazii is excited to see the sea turtles again, and the best part was that they're grown up now! Even Soft Shell was now a full grown up sea turtle! Captain Barnacles chuckles at Kwazii's excitement and tells him to calm down as they made their way to the Gup-X to go to the beach and see Soft Shell and the other full grown sea turtles. But just as they were heading inside the Gup-X, a familiar sea turtle only grown up appeared and rose out of the water of the Launch Bay pool! Recognizing the sea turtle's pink spots, Kwazii soon realized that it was Soft Shell! Kwazii goes over to the grown up sea turtle to give him a hug as Soft Shell hugs him back, and they both laughed. But as they ended the hug, Kwazii asked his sea turtle friend what he was doing in the Launch Bay just as saw the worried look on Soft Shell's face and he looked at Soft Shell's worried blue aura with his magical aura reading power. Soft Shell looked up at Kwazii, and he explains that some giant blue snapping turtle has taken over the beach he and the other sea turtles hatched from their eggs. Kwazii and the other Octonauts are confused as to why a snapping turtle is in the turtles' islands, but offers to speak with the turtle about it. The gang hops into the Gup-X and they follow Soft Shell to the island only to find a crowd of the full grown baby sea turtles floating around their island, scared and their auras colored chicken yellow. Captain Barnacles tells the sea turtles to not worry for that he and the Octonauts are going to convince the giant turtle to leave the island as the Gup-X made it's way onto land, and the Octonauts go out onto the beach to find the giant turtle. As the Octonauts walked together, Kwazii asks Soft Shell why a giant turtle would move to a beach when all giant turtles should be swimming in the sea. Shellington reminds Kwazii that not all sea turtles live in the sea when a snappy turtle surprisingly appears and snaps at Kwazii's tail. When he did that, Soft Shell becomes annoyed and snaps back at the snappy turtle to watch where he was snapping. Captain Barnacles steps in between the two turtles and stops the snapping fight while Kwazii was reading their red angry auras. Then with his magical animal communication, Kwazii asks the snappy turtle what he was doing on the sea turtles' beach. The snappy turtle replies that he just needs a home, and some food. Kwazii tells him that he did find a home, but now it was time to go to his old home. But the snappy turtle snaps and tells the Octonauts and Soft Shell that he'd rather stay on the beach than go back to the Fantasy Forest where there is no room there. After that, the snappy turtle rudely prompted Kwazii and Soft Shell to leave his area right now. Kwazii and Soft Shell make their leave while they were making a plan to make the snappy turtle leave the beach. By using magic ropes, palm tree leaves, and a magic net, Kwazii explains that if the snappy turtle walks on the palm leaves, the net trap will catch him and then fling him straight towards the Fantasy Forest. Soft Shell liked the idea, but the Octonauts were unsure as Captain Barnacles asks Kwazii if the trap will work. Assuringly, Kwazii tells everyone to not worry. Later, when the snappy turtle was out for a walk, it was standing right on the net underneath the leaves and Kwazii got ready to pull the rope as he did. And soon, the net caught the snappy turtle. But only for a second when the snappy turtle used it's sharp mouth to cut the magic net and free himself. Kwazii then comes up with another idea that the can try. Using his corpse flower stench, Kwazii made himself stinky as everyone held their breath and listened to Kwazii's Plan B. If he can make the beach smell like it stinks, then the snappy turtle will be obnoxious to leave and never come back. Again, Captain Barnacles asked Kwazii if his other plan would work and suggests that maybe they should go with ''his ''plan. Kwazii insists that his plan will work as he walked away and went with his own plan. As the snappy turtle was sleeping, he smelled the corpse flower stench and woke up, disgusted. Kwazii's plan really was going to work! Finally, the snappy turtle couldn't take it and went get some fresh air, but couldn't find any more land to get fresh air. Now was Kwazii's chance to catch it and send it to the Fantasy Forest. He summoned his magic net and prepares to drop it on the snappy turtle. But before he could drop it on the turtle, the snappy turtle spotted Kwazii from above and annnoyed, he snapped on the tree that Kwazii was standing on and then... TIMBER!!! The tree with Kwazii fell and Kwazii had to jump off the tree before he got hurt. Finally, after turning off his corpse flower stench, he decides that it's time to listen to Captain Barnacles' plan. When Kwazii came back to his friends, he listened in on Barnacles' plan which was to leave a trail of sweets for the snappy turtle. Then when at the end of the sweets trail, Kwazii will use his magic cage to trap the snappy turtle and send him (the snappy turtle) back to the Fantasy Forest. Kwazii immediately liked the plan so he got to work on the sweets with his Sweets Galore magic to make a trail of cupcakes to lead the snappy turtle out of the beach. When the snappy turtle caught the smell of cupcakes, he was so hungry that he decides to eat the cupcake trail. Luckily, he didn't know that the trail lead to the magic cage Kwazii made as he made it to the end and got trapped in the cage when Captain Barnacles closed it shut! When the snappy turtle was trapped inside the cage, the sea turtles cheered and thanked the Octonauts as they made their way to the beach. Just then, a wave washed the cage with the snappy turtle away and Kwazii was quick to notice that the cage with the snappy turtle was being taken away by the waves when he heard it's cries for him. So without thinking, Kwazii went to the sea to save the snappy turtle from being sucked into a whirlpool that it was heading for! Luckily, Kwazii wasn't alone when the Octonauts and Soft Shell came to help as they try to catch up with the floating cage. It was only a few inches towards the whirlpool and Kwazii wasn't gonna make it with his aqua wings! Suddenly, Soft Shell appeared below Kwazii and gave him a ride to go faster. Then summoning his magic rope, Kwazii used it as a lasso to lasso the snappy turtle's cage and pull it away from the whirlpool. The whirlpool was too strong, but luckily, Kwazii had some help as he, the Octonauts, and Soft Shell helped him pull the rope with the cage back to safety. After saving the snappy turtle, the Octonauts released the snappy turtle and he thanked them for saving it and then apologizes for taking the sea turtles' beach. The Octonauts forgave the snappy turtle and they sent him back to the Fantasy Forest while Kwazii, Shellington, and Peso stayed behind to play or examine the sea turtles, as Kwazii was glad that the turtles have their old home back, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magical Animal Communication * Magic Rope * Magic Net * Magic Cage * Corpse Flower Stench * Magical aura reading * Aqua Wings * Levitation * Super Strength * Stretchy Powers * Sweets Galore Trivia *The Octonauts meet the baby turtles all grown up. *Soft Shell helps Kwazii on a mission for the first time. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 13 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 13 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Complete Season 13 episodes Category:Encounter images